leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lyra (anime)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Lyra |jname=コトネ |tmname=Kotone |slogan=no |image=Lyra anime.png |size=250px |caption=Lyra |colors=yes |eyes=Brown |hair=Brown |gender=Female |hometown=New Bark Town |region=Johto |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=counterpart |counterpart= |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=DP143 |epname=An Egg Scramble! |enva=Eileen Stevens |java=Megumi Nakajima }} Lyra (Japanese: コトネ Kotone) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. She is a Pokémon Trainer from New Bark Town and a traveling companion of Khoury. She made her debut appearance in An Egg Scramble!. History and first met Lyra when her wandered off and they found it wedged in between two buildings. She introduced herself as a Trainer from Johto. She came to Sinnoh with her friend, Khoury and his father in order to observe the Pokémon residing in the region. Later, she asks to participate in the Johto Festival. The two girls had a battle, but Lyra lost and rewarded Dawn with an . At the end of the episode, Lyra and Khoury joined Ash's group because the former wanted to watch the upcoming Lilypad Town Pokémon Contest in which Dawn would be participating. Lyra last appeared in Bagged Then Tagged!, where she and Khoury had a Tag Battle against Ash and Dawn in the Lilypad Colosseum. Both Lyra and Khoury eventually lost the battle. Later, they went to the airport to meet with Khoury's father before going back to Johto. Then, suggested that Lyra challenge Whitney and Morty. Also, upon her request, she asked Khoury to become her traveling companion and later, they promised Ash and Dawn that they would see them again. Character It is implied in Gone With the Windworks! that Lyra has an interest in . She admires his bravery and wishes Khoury acted more like him. Lyra has even asked if she and Ash are a couple, though Dawn informed her that they are just friends. Perhaps Lyra was interested in Ash's spontaneity, something that Khoury lacks. In A Rivalry to Gible On!, Lyra attempted to pair Khoury and Dawn together as a couple, despite Dawn's refusal, before eventually realizing she had feelings for the former. Pokémon This listing is of Lyra's known in the : is one of Lyra's main Pokémon and appears to be very affectionate towards her. Marill first appeared in An Egg Scramble! and it was because of Marill that and met Lyra.}} is Lyra's starter Pokémon and was used by Lyra to battle Dawn's Piplup in An Egg Scramble! as part of the Johto Festival. Despite the type-advantage, Chikorita was defeated by Piplup's super-effective . Chikorita's next appearance was in Bagged Then Tagged! where it was used in a Tag Battle alongside Khoury's Totodile against Ash's Monferno and Dawn's Cyndaquil. Although Chikorita was weak against both Fire types, it still put up a good fight but was defeated by Cyndaquil's and Monferno's . Chikorita's known moves are , , and .}} made a brief appearance in Gone With the Windworks! when it was used by Lyra to try to help the gang escape from the Valley Windworks after becoming trapped. Despite its power, Girafarig was unable to break down the door keeping the gang contained. Girafarig's only known move is .}} Achievements Badges obtained This listing is of the Badges Lyra has obtained in the Johto region: * (prior to An Egg Scramble!) * (prior to An Egg Scramble!) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=中島愛 Megumi Nakajima |en=Eileen Stevens |da=Mette Skovmark |es_eu=Beatriz Berciano |fi=Heljä Heikkinen |cs=Nikola Votočková |id=Jane Leisilla Zahara |pt_br=Bianca Alencar |es_la=Andrea De Gyves |pl=Monika Pikuła}} Trivia * Lyra is the first anime character based on a female player character seen to have Badges, although is known to have entered the Silver Conference. * She owns the female variation of the Pokédex, as well as the pink model of the Pokégear introduced in . * In the Japanese version, Lyra makes a pun of her own name by saying koto ne?, which means "right?", at the end of her sentences. * Lyra mispronounces Dawn's name as Dane (Japanese: ヒカリン Hikarin). ** Marilyn also called Dawn Hikarin in the original Japanese version. However, she instead refers to her as Dawny in the English dub. Names See also * Lyra (game) Category:Anime characters es:Lyra/Lira fr:Célesta (dessin animé) it:Cetra (anime) ja:コトネ zh:琴音（動畫）